We shall continue to study the molecular mechanisms involved in the regulation of egg white protein synthesis by estrogen, progesterone, and testosterone in the chick oviduct. These studies will involve the analysis of genomic DNA sequences for the major egg white protein, conalbumin, ovalbumin, ovomucoid, and lysozyme. Other studies will involve determinations of the effects of steroid hormones on the rate of degradation of cytoplasmic mRNA, as well as potential effects on processing of newly synthesized messenger RNA procursors.